The Interviewer
by anime-lover103
Summary: A girl joins the SSX team and seems to cause a lot of commotion! Her name is Fiona and Mac seems to dig her a lot! (Don't worry Mac goes out with Kaori so not that much can happen, right?) Fiona really doesn't want to get involved but she wants her reveng
1. Fiona's Bio

Name: Fiona Hunter  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 115lbs  
  
Nationality: American  
  
AKA: Fee Fee  
  
Stance: Regular  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Thing in the world: Video Games  
  
Thing to Hate: Boring people  
  
Place to ride: Kyoto, Japan  
  
Riding Partner: N/A  
  
Victim: Griff Simmons  
  
Other sport: Tennis  
  
Trick: Brakedance 1260  
  
SSX Event: Super Pipe  
  
Secret Spot: (I thought it was called a secret spot!)  
  
Food: Mozzarella Sticks  
  
Accessory: Gameboy SP  
  
Career Highlight: Beating Friga in ZZNP  
  
Uber Trick: Metroid Spin 900  
  
More Facts:::  
  
Hair color: Caramel Blonde  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Boxers or Briefs: Well, I don't really like to wear underwear... Hey, are you actually writing that down?! Well, if you absolutely must know, I wear low-rise underwear and Victoria's Secret! Goodness gracious...  
  
Things you have broken: A new record!  
  
If you weren't a pro: I'd be killing all the zombies in Resident Evil 0.  
  
The word: I can make peace but I can also make pieces. 


	2. Fiona's Story

Fiona looked at the snowy slopes of Big Mountain as the wind blew her hair around softly. She was the very first person to arrive there. Good, she thought quietly, then I'll be able to convince Atomika the reason why I want to snowboard so badly. Fiona straightened out her black mini-skirt and walked towards the Peak 1 lodge with a renewed heart. The lodge seemed to be so far away from her.  
Fiona knocked on the door of the Peak 1 lodge. Somebody had to be there. There was always somebody that was there to let the others in. Fiona waited. She sat down on a bench and crossed her legs delicately. She thought about what her life was going to have in store for her. If only she could join the SSX team. Atomika knew that she had the skills to do everything and anything a true SSXer could do!  
Fiona thought about her life before she had come there. Her mom had said that she wouldn't make it anyplace, but she sure did! Fiona had skipped many grades and graduated from college at the age of 15. Whenever she tells anyone that, they automatically think that she's stuck up, or a slut, or a skank, or whatever. After Fiona had graduated from college she started to design things for people. It could be anything from magazines to homes. When Fiona was still 15 SSX asked her to design their slopes. Fiona was happy about that and gladly did. She needed the money. Fiona learned how to snowboard very quickly, and asked to join SSX. The manager said that they didn't need anyone else, and that she would have to apply sometime later.  
Fiona didn't really care about not being accepted that year because she needed to practice on her snowboarding anyway. So, she left the SSX slopes and settled down to tennis and snowboarding for a while. A year after that, SSX asked her to improve and design new courses for their 'SSX Tricky' stage. Fiona did that and asked again if she could join. The manager said that she couldn't because it was already packed with snowboarders. After that, Fiona decided to join another snowboarding group called ZZNP. ZZNP was a pretty evil snowboarding group. Fiona designed their slopes and after that, they fired her. Fiona was angry.  
Two years after that, Atomika decided to meet with her and decide if she was good enough to join SSX. Fiona had come all the way there from Moscow and she was hoping for a good time. Fiona thought about that with an evil smile. She wanted to truly join because SSXers would be racing against ZZNPers. She wanted her revenge so badly! Atomika had to let her join! Fiona realized that she wasn't alone. She looked over her shoulder and saw JP standing behind her. She had met him during the making of 'SSX Tricky'. It didn't look like he recognized her.  
"Excuse me," JP said in French. "But, do I know you?"  
Fiona just stared for a second and then answered him back in his same language. "You should. I designed the SSX slopes two years ago."  
"JP Arsenault."  
"Fiona Hunter."  
"How old are you?"  
"Too young for you."  
All of a sudden, Fiona heard two planes. One had to be for SSX and the other for ZZNP. Fiona stood up on top of the bench and started jumping around. JP stared at her like she was crazy.  
"Yes! Now I can become and SSXer and truly beat ZZNP! They are so rude!" Fiona yelled into the sky.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked JP. This time in English.  
"Oh, it isn't anything you would understand. I need to seriously talk to Atomika! I want to snowboard." Fiona threw her hands up in the air.  
"Why don't you wait here, and I'll go talk to him for you?"  
"Nope, I don't trust you." Fiona put her hands down. She felt partially relieved and partially worried because what if Atomika said no? Fiona didn't want to think about him saying no. 


End file.
